Rabbids and romance
by Demonic lil Angel
Summary: Phoebe is a spunky girl from the real world, loves videogames with a bright passion. She has been pulled into Rayman raving rabbids, snd is now playing for the rabbids amusement. But something is wrong. I do not own rayman raving rabbids. SPOILER ALERT
1. Chapter 1

Insanity is a wonderful thing no?

* * *

The burly guard dragged her to the giant colisseum. His meaty paws clamped on her pale arm. The brunette struggled against his iron like grip, her brown eyes glared daggers at the giant black guard bunny. Her black converse dragged against the dirt as she was dragged deeper and deeper into the structure. She also had on her school uniform, a navy blue skirt, white button up shirt, black tie, and a navy blue sweatervest. Her brown hair tied up in a messy ponytail.

The day had started out regularly for the girl, after coming home from another horrible day at her private school, she was played one of her favorite games, Rayman Raving Rabbids. Then all of a sudden, the tv went out and a large black paw grabbed her from inside the screen. Now she was being suffocated and dragged into a cage. The girl lunged at the guard just as he shut the door. She banged her hands on the metal, but it was useless. No one would save her.

"Hi there! Who are you?" She heard someone say behind her. "I've never seen your kind around here, are you some sort of wingless fairy?"

She turned around, irritated. "What are you talking about? Did you get hit in the head or some-" In front of her was some sort of giant blue frog. She screamed. The frog took no notice of the scream and introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you AHHHHH! I'm Globox." Yep, he definetly got hit in the head. Probably with a jackhammer. Wait... GLOBOX?

"Um... nice to meet you too. Also, my name isn't AHHHH! It's Phoebe." Her hands on her hips. Above, she could see little white rabbids. This room looks just like the cell that Rayman was trapped in. She looked around the room, it was a failed attempt to make the room look more cozy. The closet was jammed packed with clothes, the bathroom was just a toilet with flies buzzing around it, an ancient record player, and if memory served her correctly, the window and plungers would be...

She faced the wall where Rayman should have put all the plungers to lead to an escape, but they were gone. And to make matters worse, the window was boarded up with planks of wood. There was the sound of plungers going on outside. _They must be having a plunger competition out there... _Phoebe thought, Then a loud gunshot, and cheering was heard. This brought chills down her spine. _That's... new._

"Hey, Globox?" She asked the giant blue frog. He was going through the clothes. "Are you friends with Rayman?"

"Yea! We're great pals! He also likes to play with my kids. Why just yesterday he-" Phoebe didn't listen after that. Then, there was a loud banging and the door opened to reveal the burly guard. He grabbed both Phoebe and Globox. He dragged them out of the room and into the center of the colisseum. Rabbids were booing at them. There were four portals. Phoebe chose the second one while Globox took the first.

Inside

Phoebe's eyes were hit with a bright light, then, she heard the distinct sound of cows mooing and the smell of manure past her nose. She wrinkled it and saw that she was at some sort of graveyard. There was a cow wearing a collar and chain. There was a bunch of rabbids surrounding her and there was a sign saying she had to throw it pat 200 feet. She looked at how far that was, and DAMN!

A rabbid wearing a viking helmet slapped her butt. "OW!" She cried out, and kicked the bunny hard into a grave. A large wind came up and her skirt started flapping away she started to hear whistles. Her skirt was showing off her mint green and brown panties. This enraged Phoebe and she picked up the cow by the chain, and began to swing it wildly. She released and it went flying for over 300 feet.

In fact, it went so far, it went through the fake backround wallpaper and landed on three Rabbids. Phoebe left and blew a raspberry at the astonished rabbids.

Back in the cell

Phoebe sat on the floor, since there was no bed. Globox limped inside, totally exhausted. He passed out onto the floor and snored loudly. It's been a long day for both of them obviously. **BANG! **The wooden boards on the high window fell and something came in. A rope fell next to the figure. "Globox? You in here?" Some voice asked.

The person stepped out of the shadows to reveal Rayman, holding the end of the rope. Phoebe nudged Globox with her foot. "Hey, Globox." She said. Globox got up, mumbling that it was too early and his whole body hurt. Then he saw Rayman.

"RAYMAN! IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU!" He yelled, but both Rayman and Phoebe covered his mouth.

"Shhhh! Do you want to get out of here or not?" He asked. Then he took notice of the girl also in the room. She wasn't raymanian, she had actual limbs connecting to her body. Wasn't a fairy, she didn't have wings or had that magical aura. But whatever she was, she was really pretty. She wore really weird clothes though. He wondered if her legs ever got cold. he would happily warm them for h-

"Hello? Rayman?" Globox was waving his hand in front of his face. Rayman was snapped out of his thoughts and remembered why he was there in the first place.

"Oh yea. I saw you get captured. Security is getting tougher and tougher around here."

An hour later

Phoebe and Rayman were waiting impatiently as Globox struggled to get out of his place stuck in the window. "Should I?" Phoebe asked, pulling off a safety pin from her sweatervest and holding out the point.

"Put that away. Why would you do that to him?" Rayman replied, not wanting his best friend to shreik in pain and fall the over 20 foot drop.

"Hey! I think... I think I've got this!" Globox exclaimed, then he fell out,hitting a few trees on the way down outside. Then both people inside flinched when they heard the **THUD!** Suddenly, the guard came in and yanked the rope down. He said a few unheard and unearthly words, and burned the rope. Thankfully he didn't get the window boarded up again when he left. Now the two were stuck in the colliseum together.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll make this chapter a bit longer. SPOILER ALERT

* * *

The morning sun peeked out from the high window, illuminating the cold room. Since there was no bed, both of them were forced to sleep on the floor that night. They had nothing to cover themselves from the cold winds that kept coming in at night, so they piled up a bunch of clothing and slepy under them. It was kind of awkward at first because there was only so much room and the rabbids that passed by overhead were starting to give them perverted little smiles. But the sleep finally overtook them. Phoebe couldn't help but notice how cute Rayman looked when he slept.

Rayman woke up that morning sprawled on the clothes pile, one of his shoes gone and the girl's head was poking out from the pile next to him. A loud bell rang and two trays of food were pushed through a slot in the door. She groaned and turned over, still wanting to get more sleep. Rayman shook her shoulder. "Hey, wake up. It's breakfast." She instantly shot up from the clothing pile and walked over to the food trays. She scowled at its contents. Burned toast, carrot juice, and a stick of celery. She picked up the rock hard burned toast and tapped it against the stone wall. The toast tapped loudly on it.

Rayman was too busy gnawing on his toast to notice. She put it back on the plate and proceded to munch on the celery. At least it was edible. "Hey... you never told me your name. I'm Rayman" He said, holding a celery stick to his mouth and gave up on the rock hard toast.

"It's Phoebe." She said casually, noticing the rabbids were spraypainting the walkway above them orange. Then she heard the familiar "DAAAAAAAA!" when they got caught. She was thinking how simpleminded these rabbids could be.

"So, how'd you get stuck in this dump? I've already been here once, not very pleasant. I'm surprised they're giving us food." He said.

"I got kidnapped by the guard while I was at home." She replied, leaving out the part where the guard actually stole her from her television set in her world and pulling her in here. It would just sound insane. Hell, she was still going through a mental state trying to comprehend the situation. After a few minutes of conversation, the door opened and the guard grabbed the two, dragging them into the collisseum.

There were still not that many rabbids, and they were still booing. But now they were throwing food and pitchforks. Phoebe ran for their lives into a portal. The light flashed in their eyes before they came there. "Why'd you follow me? There's more portals you know." Phoebe said as they walked deeper and deeper into the room. She looked around and took in the surroundings. They were in a graveyard. There was some sort of weird stone monsters with a chain.

"Darn it... jump rope again?" He questioned some unknown force and got in position. The goal was to jump twenty times. When he hit five, it got a lirrle faster. Then when he hit ten, it got even faster. Then when he hit fifteen, the chains doubled and now he was doing double dutch. He tripped on nineteen, but he saw one of the rabbids holding an axe behind Phoebe, so he landed on his hand and did the final jump that way, impressing Phoebe and surprising the monsters at the same time.

Phoebe was reluctant at first, not that she couldn't jump rope, it's just that she wasn't dressed for this kind of thing. One of the smaller stone monsters pushed her inro rhe rope, and she began to jump. It was the same drill, but she had to endure the wolf whistles and laughter as her underwear peeked out from underneath her dress. Her face burned to a bright pink, just wondering what Rayman could be thinking. But her thoughts snapped back to reality when she was at fifteen. The double dutch began and she jumped frantiacally.

He watched how ashamed she was, bouncing around wearing a short skirt like that. Rayman's face was also a burning bright pink as well. Then he was a little rabbod drooling at her, and then taking pictures. Rayman grabbed the camera and smashed it over the rabbids head. Everyone arouind him laughed at that.

Phoebe stopped at twenty four, happy that the shame has ended for now. Rayman and Phoebe walked out of the portal just as another victim came in. A gray old squirrel by the looks of it. The two were out of the portal before they heard a scream and the loud sound of metal swiping against flesh. The insane rabbid crowd cheered.

Next was a cotest of strength, smashing in the rzbbids skull with a hammer and seeing how far up the lump will go. Both Rayman and Phoebe agreed to do it wholeheartedly, taking the hammers with killing intent gleaming in their eyes. Both rabbid victims gulped and readied themselves for the pain. They had eight seconds to smash to their hearts content. A rabbid blew a whistle and both teens began to hammer away at the skulls. The rabbids let out loud yells of pain as they were hit. After the eight seconds, both rabbids's skulls were bleeding and injured very badly. Also hammered into the table like nails. Their lumps both hit the roof.

Their third task was a bit more fun, it was a dance party. Rayman remembered this from his last coming here. Phoebe and Rayman stood on the stage, unaware of what to do. Then, pop music began to play. Almost immedietly, Phoebe began to move in tune with the music, Rayman danced along with her, his body twisting an turning. Rabbids started to pop up behind them as they danced. They repeated the moves Phoebe and Rayman were doing.

She started to swing her hips a bit, this movement catching the eye of Rayman and some of the males in the room. When she gave a few winks to the audience, they went wild. At least, the male portion did. Rayman was starting to get a little distracted by her gracefull movements to notice what he was doing. He almost about to step off the stage and fall when Phoebe notived this and grabbed his hand. She pulled him back to her and twirled herself close to him during a slow portion of the song. He smelled the fresh scent dew of cherry blossoms as she was close to him. "What are you staring at? Try not to get distracted." She whispered.

_Kind of hard when you're poshed up against me like this. _He thought. The dance started to speed up, Rayman took both her hands in his, and they began to dance hard, so much that the rabbids were starting to get worn out. They too were dancing in couple form. At the end of the song, Rayman dove, Phoebe was surprised at this sudden movement. She looked up at him, whe colorful lights dancing in her hazel eyes. They went to his arms, she wondered what kept them where he had them. Her hazel ones bored into his dark emerald orbs.

They stared into each others eyes for a bit until the guard hrabbed them both and placed them in front of a large cage with a flaming plunger on top of it. There were many screams and booing coming from behind them. "You scared?" Rayman asked, noticing that Phoebe was shaking a bit. She nodded slightly.

"Don't worry, these guys only hit you with plungers." He said, and opened the gate.

"Are you sure? Because a lot of things may have changed-" She stopped the sentence right there.

"How do you know that?"

"Um... I've heard a lot about this place is all." She lied, and entered. Rayman shrugged and followed.

Inside

They were handed plunger rifles, and the rabbids had real guns with actual bullets in them. Rayman and Phoebe looked at each other uncertainly. They were pushed into a large cowboy town, and were told they had to make it to the very end of the town to be considered winners. And both of them have to make it. Phoebe gulped loudly at the rabbids suiting up and looking at them with killing intent, holding their guns out so that it gleams in the sun.

The game started, and the two started to walk past a barn and near a cliff and watertower. "Lookout!" Rayman yelled, and shot a rabbid coming at them from the air. Phoebe saw more coming nearby, but there was a sterio system so she shot it, and all the rabbids began to dance.

Rayman shot all the dancing rabbids and they continued down the hill, Phoebe heard fire crackers starting up, so she turned and yelled "Rayman!" He turned and was surprised as well, because a firework blew right through him, right where his arm would be if he had any. Phoebe shot the firework riding rabbids and Rayman shot at the ones sliding down the hill.

"DAAAAAAAAAA!" Indian bunnies started to come up from behind them, the two were too busy to notice them. Then, the desert winds started to kick up and Pheobe's skirt blew up from behind her, giving the rabbids a full view of her underwear. "DAAAAAAAAA!" There were many sounds of things falling coming from behind them and dripping noises. When all the rabbids from the front were shot and dealt with, Rayman turned to see a bunch of nosebleeding, unconcious rabbids with stupid grins on their faces.

Rayman nudged a few with his foot and they stepped over the rabbids, heading to the center of town. More rabbids, and now they had rifles. One bullet whizzed past Phoebe's face, leaving a small cut. It oozed out blood. Their shooting continued until all the rabbids fell, defeated. The ground shook then loudly, and a large robot with machine guns attatched to its body came out. Rayman and Phoebe ducked behind a barrel, narrowly missing the flying bullets.

The blood on Phoebe's face started to drip down to her lip, she could taste the coppery liquid as her heart pounded. Rayman shot a few plungers at the thing, hitting a leg and the eye, but the plungers were having no effect on the bot. The sound of freshly started firecrackers started.

Phoebe instantly got an idea. "Rayman, watch." She said, and stood from their hiding spot. She hit a flying firework with a plunger, and it hit the robot. Sending it toppling over. Rayman got the idea and began to follow in suit, both hitting fireworks and driving them into the robot. Soon enough, it exploded and a cage came flying out of the bot, releasing one of Globox's kids. The frog child ran up to Rayman and gave him a big hug.

"They captured you guys again?" Rayman asked the little frog. It sniffled a bit.

"Yes... and they got all my siblings and daddy!" He began to sniffle more loudly.

"Hey, don't worry. Your daddy is fine, he managed to get out of here." Phoebe said reassuringly. The baby globox looked at her with big eyes. She bit back the urge to hug this cute creature to death.

"Uncle Rayman? Is this your girlfriend? She's a pretty fairy!" Both Rayman's and Phoebe's faces colored to a pink.

"Wh-Wha? I'm not his girlfriend!" She said, face flustered.

"Where did you get that from?" Rayman asked, trying hard to compose himself. The baby globox was laughing really hard.

In the cell

Rayman held the prize plunger, while Phoebe held the baby globox in her arms. He asked continuously where she was from, since he's never seen her kind before in his life. Sshe was too busy explaining how life was where she was to notice Rayman start to plan their escape by placing the plunger on the wall below the window. "You'd think they'd learn by now..." He mumbled as he placed in the first plunger.

"-we travel around in vehicles and when we want to fly, we use this invention called a airplane. It travels throughout the air from one land to another." The baby was amazed from all this.

"Okay now, your escape is ready." Rayman said, the globox cheered and jumped into Rayman's waiting hands. Phoebe was wondering how they were going to escape when Rayman threw the globox into the window. Phoebe was watching with a scared expression. The globox went through the window, screaming "WHEEEEEEE!" Phoebe ran at Rayman and grabbed him by his purple shirt. She screamed at him with a terrified expression.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY DID YOU THROW A INNOCENT CHILD THROUGH A FORTY FIVE FOOT DROP WINDOW?" She continued to scream until she heard the baby hit the ground with a loud **THUD! **Then she heard him say, "I'm okay!" Rayman looked at her with a small smirk.

"Do you really think I would do that to someone who couldn't handle himself? Wow, you must seriously underestimate me." Phoebe glared at him and let go of his shirt. Then she started to pout and sat on the large pile of clothes. Rayman chuckled a bit from her childish behavior and sat next to her. "Hey, they're just like their dad. Strong in the head and can take a drop even higher than that." He said. She still didn't stop looking upset. He sighed, comforting girls was never his best strength, but charming them was.

"So... I was wondering... where did you get those strange clothes?" He asked, pointing to her skirt and sweatervest. It's obvious he's never seen a school uniform.

"I... go to a private school. This is our uniform." She said, but it was obvious she was going to have to explain more because Rayman literally had question marks popping out of his head. That night was spent relaxing and talking.


	3. Chapter 3

Please review, reviews are the air I breathe and the food I eat. XD

* * *

That morning, the loud breakfast bell rang, waking up both Raymanian and human. "Noooo... I don't wanna go to school mom..." Phoebe mumbled, snuggling into something that she thought was her pillow. Then she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Uh, Phoebe? I'm not a stuffed animal." She heard someone say. Pressing her ear against the 'pillow' she could hear a heart beat. After hearing the sound of munching, her hazel eyes shot wide open, and she jumped back from her previous position. "Hehe you talk when you sleep you know." Rayman grinned, showing all his white teeth. His exhaled breath came out in a weird pink color. He sounded drunk for some reason.

Phoebe already knew she talked when she slept, it's why she refused on all terms to go to sleepovers at friends. Rayman wagged his eyebrows at her. In his hand was a carrot, glowing pink on the inside with a big bite mark in it. She heard laughter, and looking up into the walkway, she saw a rabbid dressed as a scientist, holding a bottle with a big red heart on it. She threw a gray wig at the rabbid and it scampered away, screaming "DAAAAAAA!"

Doom flashed across her eyes as Rayman came closer to her. "You said... I was warm and snuggly. Like a teddy bear." Rayman said, edging closer. _Please god, please let the guard grab me now! I'm begging you!_ Then, the door opened to reveal the guard.

"Thank you lord!" She yelled. But then the guard handed her a paper and left. Phoebe looked at the door blankly and blinked. "Wha?" Reading the paper, it said 'Games are cancelled today according to the opening of the carrot festival'. "...fuck." Phoebe mumbled. There was no games today, so she couldn't escape the lovedrunk Rayman that was coming closer to her with every step. "Okay Rayman, you're not yourself today, so just stay away from me, and I won't knock your teeth in." She warned, backing into a wall. Rayman continued to come at her.

"You know, you're really cute when you're angry. And the clothing you're wearing... I like how it shows off your legs." He continued. His face was flushed like a drunk. Phoebe was in no way enjoying this kind of weird attention. But her face was turning pinker by the minute. Then Rayman rocket punched the wall next to her and came up really close to her. She could feel his breath on her pale skin, giving her goosebumps.

"Q-Quit it! You aren't acting like yourself! That rabbid put some sort of love-" Rayman kissed her full on the mouth, his breath slowly intoxicating Phoebe until she made sense of the situation. He was KISSING HER! **SMACK!** The lovedrunk raymanian fell into the pile of clothing, a bright red slap mark fresh on his cheek. Phoebe was breathing hard, her face bright red. "Damn pervert!" The girl insulted him. She could taste a hint of the love potion on her lip. Running over to the single glass of carrot juice she had, she rinsed the potion out of her mouth and spat it into the toilet, flushing it hard.

Seems that some of the potion had gotten down her throat, but only a tiny bit. Her head began to swirl a bit and she began to have weird images in her head, but that was it. Only a smidge lovedrunk, she sat in the corner, as far away from Rayman as she could until the effects wore off. Her face was flushed bright red though, and not from the love potion. _My first kiss... _She touched her lips, still able to feel his lips on it.

Furious, Phoebe grabbed all of the carrot sticks on hers and Rayman's food trays, and threw them out the window. Inspecting the rest of the food, which consisted of a small snadwich with only lettuce and some carrot juice. They were clean, so she scarfed them down greedily. The hunger surprised the human a bit, but since they have been given only meager portions of food, it's only natural. She sat in the farthest corner in the room for at least ten minutes before the Raymanian began to stir.

Rayman got up, feeling his slapped on cheek. "What the... why does my cheek burn so much and why are you sitting in a corner?" He massaged his jaw as he spoke, like she somehow dislocated it as well. She still refused to look at him, her face burned pink at the mere sound of his voice. Obviously the effects haven't worn off yet. "Phoebe? You okay?" She felt his warm hand on her shoulder.

She shook it off and just mumbled a "Go away..."

Now Rayman was thouroughly confused. "Hey, if your still upset about yesterday..." He started, and turned her around so he could see her face. It was flushed pink, and her brown eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Why is your face so red? Are you sick or something?" Rayman felt her forehead. She was burning up! Phoebe leaned a bit into his cool touch, but now the burning was only increasing tenfolds.

"I-I-I'm not upset! Now just go away before something happens!" She warned, pushing him away and crawling deeper into the corner. Rayman was starting to worry for this girl. He noticed how cute she was, all flustered. It was almost as if she was blu- Rayman hit a realization, then smiled devilishly.


	4. Chapter 4

Phoebe, you are in deep poo now. I salute you. Hilariousness ahead and some spoilers.

* * *

The brunette sat in her little emo corner, dreading what might happen if she didn't watch her condition. Horrible little images of Rayman and her suddenly began to pop into her head, the mental images were too much for the poor teen, so she began to hit her head against the stone wall, not stopping until the images went away replaced with pain. "Ow..." She mumbled. Finally seeing that it was safe, she stood.

"Oh Phoebe~" She heard Rayman say in a weird tone. Turning, she saw Rayman laying on the pile of clothes, circling the spot next to him with a finger. He also had a really cocky grin plastered onto his face. "Are you fantisizing about me?" He asked, Phoebe turned red. How did he know that? It wasn't her fault! It was the potion! Well... most of it was.

"Shut up Rayman! You were acting all weird earlier and now it's affecting me as well. Are you still high on that potion or something?" She asked, eyebrow raised. Rayman had no idea what she was talking about.

"What potion? and what do you mean that I was acting weird earlier? Is that why my cheek throbs so much?" He questioned. Phoebe couldn't believe this, he totally forgot everything, even that kiss. For some reason, she couldn't help but feel slightly hurt that he would forget, but shook the feeling off.

"Its nothing, just forget I said anything." She gave him an empty smile and walked near the record player. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she shook it off and just remained quiet.

"There's something you're not telling me Phoebe. What happened?" He asked sternly. The hard look in his eyes almost got her to reply, but the bell rang signalling the beginning of the second round of games. The guard came in and grabbed the two prisoners before they could say anything more.

First game, launch the rabbid to at least 500 feet. Phoebe and Rayman were at first put close together, but once the green light flashed for the start, Phoebe pumped as hard and fast as she could to get away from Rayman, speeding on ahead as he was close behind. All that she really wanted was to get away from him, so much that she forgot about the competition and the rabbid flew over 700 feet. His head going straight into a boulder. The crowd cheered at his numerous injuries.

Second game, carrot throwing. Rayman was handed numerous very VERY sharp carrots, and Phoebe was led away. There was a large red curtain and it lifted, revealing Phoebe tied to a wheel, limbs spread and eyes and mouth covered. Rayman's face went white seeing this and suddenly knowing what to do. He had five carrots to throw. All the rabbids sniggered and span the wheel. Phoebe swallowed and prayed to God that he had better aim than her. Because she doubted there was any medical help within a five miles radius.

Rayman threw the first carrot, it landed just next to her leg. The next one landed near her arm. The wheel sped up and Phoebe was starting to feel sick. Rayman threw the fourth, and it just grazed her waist as it hit the wheel. Phoebe gulped, feeling the draft from the torn piece of fabric on her side. Rayman sweated a bit, focusing. He threw the last one, and it hit just barely in between her thighs. The wheel stopped and she breathed in relief. The rabbids cut her down, grumbling. After five minutes of barfing in a baggie, the two were let out of the portal and they headed to the third one.

Phoebe passed Rayman, head hung low as she walked to the next portal. Rayman grabbed her before she walked inside. "Darn it Phoebe! Talk to me already! What happened?" He asked, she looked away. He lifted her face so that her eyes were looking directly into his. "Tell. Me. What. Happened." He stated. Phoebe narrowed her eyes and grabbed him by the shirtfront with her free hand. Pulling him up close.

"You tell me, my first kiss is gone and my breath reeks of carrots." She snapped, and walked away. Rayman smelled his breath, it smelled of carrots. The rabbids oooooohed at Rayman who's eyes were wide now and mouth agape.

"I WHAT?" He asked, and ran after Phoebe.

Inside

The stage was set up all pink and stuff. Phoebe and Rayman were led to the two spots in front and waited. 'Girls just wanna have fun' started to play. Both Phoebe and Rayman groaned, this song was TORTURE! Rayman began to dance and so did Phoebe, they forced smiles even though what they really wanted to do was run out of there screaming with fingers plugged into their ears. Phoebe twirled about, not knowing that she accidently flashed her panties at the roaring Rabbid crowd.

Rayman scowled at all the wolfwhistles he was hearing. It was sickening on how perverted all these rabbids were. _Lay off! She's m- WOAH, no she's not, she's just a friend who I am protecting. _But a little voice inside his head nagged.

_You like her and you know it! _Rayman shook his head, shooing the voice away as the song ended. Phoebe ran off the stage afterwards and out of the portal, where the Rabbids have definetly increased and were just screaming "DAAAAAAAAA!" now.

Rayman followed her, walking behind her as she pushed open the large gate. "Did I really... um, you know..." He hinted. She didn't answer right away.

"Yeah." She said simply. "But enough of that, we'll talk about that later when we're alone, not surrounded by moronic rabbids." Then walked inside. Rayman ran after her.

Last round

It was set up like a mall, stores open and everything. The end was when they got to the exit of the mall, which was on the other side. Guns cocked and ready, Rayman and Phoebe ran in and began to shoot all the rabbids inside the store they were in, which happened to be a dress shop. One rabbid dressed like it was ready for prom, got shot in the belly and screamed at them. It lunged at them, Rayman pushed Phoebe out of the way and punched it square in the face with a rocket fist. It fell down with a black eye and a tooth missing.

Phoebe rolled behind a bench, shooting the two rabbids in the trash can and stomping on the unfortunate rabbid who decided to come from underneath the bench and take a peek at her panties. Rayman shot at all of the surrounding rabbids around them, some fell through the skylights above. They had on nightvision goggles even though it was only the afternoon. Phoebe pointed to a womens underwear store, signalling that they hide in there next. Rayman shook his head no and absolutely refused to go into a place with so many lacy panties and bras.

"Suck it up and be a man!" Phoebe hissed, and grabbed his hand, dragging him into the store just before a large anvil hit where they were last at. Rayman stayed as far as he could from the lingerie section, while Phoebe kept a look out for the rabbids.

"Can we get out of here now?" Rayman asked, following Phoebe around the store. She picked up a leopard spotted thong left behind on the tiled ground. Rayman looked like he was going to die of embarrassment in here. His face was totally flushed and he was biting his lower lip.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Screamed a rabbid from above. Rayman looked up to see five rabbids with pitchforks, all wearing leopard spotted thongs. He felt like he was going to be sick seeing all this. One of the rabbids pressed a button, and the ground began to shake.

"Uh, Rayman..." Phoebe said. He looked where she was looking to see a wall with a rabbid picture in breifs move aside and a large boulder made completely out of underwear mashed together came rolling at them. They both screamed along with some other rabbids who happened to be in the store, browsing through some underwear.

Running at a rapid pace, both raymanian and human rushed out of the lingerie shop, the ball running over some incoming rabbids. They dove into another store, the ball trapping them inside. "Ooof... my head..." Phoebe groaned out. Rayman sat up with a thong on his head. Phoebe laughed at him until he ripped it off with a flustered expression.

The rest of the journey out of the mall was successful, save for the few times they nearly got hit by flying articles of food, clothing, and one time, a flaming christmas tree shot out of a cannon. It left both of them running for their lives. Rabbids had also hitched a ride on the tree and got burned into charcoal bits. The last encounter was twenty rabbids with machine guns. Rayman had to think fast, one false move, and they were all dead. Remembering what happened at the first shooting gallery, he hit the intercom button with a plunger and it began to start playing loud rock music. All the rabbids danced hard.

They both shot all the rabbids down and even found a baby globox, trembling in fear underneath one of the potted plants. It clung onto it'd uncle Rayman for dear life. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you-" It kept saying the entire time they were dragged back to the cell. Even when Rayman released it through the window it wouldn't stop. They both could hear the fading thank yous as the baby left. Phoebe stuck the second toilet plunger above the first.

"Two down, even more to go." Phoebe said, scratching her head. She felt a hand on her waist and all of a sudden she was rocketed backwards into Rayman.

"So... about what we were talking about earlier..." Rayman said, she could see a small tint of pink across his face as he said it. They could hear the snickers of rabbids in the walkway above, but were ignored.

Phoebe stroked his chin and batted her eyelashes flirtatiously as she spoke. "About what earlier?" She said in a slow, teasing voice. Rayman swallowed hard and looked away for a second, trying to reclaim some of his lost dignity. He was losing this battle of wits really badly. He tightened his grip on her waist and stroked her curves. She would have probably slapped him earlier if the movement hadn't caught her by surprise.

"What exactly happened then?" Rayman asked, prying for the answer. They could hear the 'ooooohhhh's coming from the rabbids.

"You ate a drugged carrot and suddenly got all hormonal on me. You also did... numerous things." She said, letting him try to imagine what happened.

_This is humiliating! I can't believe I'm letting her take control over me like this, I gotta turn the tables somehow... _Rayman thought. Without warning, he pushed her against the wall, and the rabbids started to press their faces against the glass. "Like?" He asked, eyes hard and boring into her brown ones.

"Like this." She hooked her finger into his shirt collar and gave him a light peck on the lips. His entire face flushed red as she walked away from him, dark green eyes following her. "And that was just a little one, you planted one and even slipped in a tongue." She said with a smirk. Rayman had never felt so embarrased in his whole life, his face was the same color of a tomato.


	5. Chapter 5

Read this if you've already played the game. Or if you don't care and just want to read this for the hell of it. Don't hate me for spoilers.

* * *

"Gah, why the hell am I even stuck here in this video game the first place?" Phoebe asked herself. She looked up at the walkway to see three rabbids playing paintball. "Well... at least this isn't a resident evil game or something..." She mumbled just as the rabbids shot each other in the butts and screamed. Rayman woke from his nap with a sudden jolt. "Mornin sleepyhead."

"Ughh... Morning..." He mumbled, then fell backwards onto the clothing pile that was starting to smell a little funky. She strode over from where she was standing and plopped her butt next to him. He didn't even notice her as she poked him repeatedly.

"What's with you? Hungry?" Rayman's stomach roared loudly and he groaned, then rolled to his side clutching his stomach.

"Yeah... I haven't had a decent meal in days." That was an understatement. The breakfast bell rang and two trays were slid in. Phoebe got up and took the two plates full of broccoli (seems like the rabbids hate green leafy vegetables and are forcing them to prisoners to eat) and cabbage with glasses of semi-dirty water. Putting hers down, she placed Rayman's on where his legs would have been. She took a good pinch of broccoli and forced it into his mouth. He was too weak with hunger to even bother to argue. He didn't chew or swallow. Phoebe huffed and moved his jaw around, manually making him chew and then forced the food down his mouth with some water.

"Geez Rayman. Do I have to baby you or something? Cause if I do, there was a diaper and a bib somewhere in the pile." She joked. Rayman had enough energy to roll his eyes now and move around slightly. He began to eat by himself, and Phoebe was finally able to eat her own food. The broccoli was dry against her tongue and she had the sudden urge to spit it out. But being so hungry, she forced it down and sipped some water. It was a little dirty, but happy to have at least less contaminated water than the one coming out of the pipes and dripping down into the room. Rayman sat up, as he ate she wondered how he was able to move himself when he practically had no limbs and just floating body parts. Even his head was floating.

Absentmindedly she picked up a granny wig and tossed it in the air. When she caught it again it exploded in a cloud of dust. Coughing and gagging, the girl threw the wig somewhere else and fanned the dust away. Just how old WAS this stuff? Phoebe heard chuckling and she glared at the Raymanian who was trying to cover it up by putting a few leaves of cabbage in his mouth. "Oh, you think that's funny do you punk?" She threatened, holding a shoe like a weapon. Then the door suddenly beeped and the large guard (also, I just learned his name was Serguei, so I'll call him that now) stomped inside.

"Right in the middle of breakfast too." Rayman grumbled like a child as they were dragged away. His stomach growled in agreement.

Outside

"My god... there's more of them now." Phoebe said, sheilding her eyes from the morning sun and looking up at the crowds. More seats were filled today, but some of the booing had ceased.

"So... which one?" Rayman asked, rubbing his eye a bit.

"I guess this one." She started to walk towards one of them. Rayman followed, still a bit tired and hoping that this trial involved food.

Trial #1

"I am never letting you pick again." Rayman said disgustedly. But the good thing was that he was no longer hungry.

"Sorry if I picked the worst possible one today!" Phoebe yelled as she picked out a worm in one of the rabbids teeth, turning a slight shade of green when the worm smiled at her with narrow crooked yellowed teeth. The rabbids teeth weren't looking very good either, they had large cavities and brown spots, gunks of food wedged in places and their gums were swollen from all the picking at. It breath reeked too. "There's a new fad, it's called brushing your teeth." Rayman didn't have the time to laugh, because one of the worms crawled back in and right now he was struggling. He stabbed the little hook into the rabbids mouth and yanked out the worm forcefully, ripping its skin and the worm's innards sprayed all over the rabbids mouth. The rabbid swallowed but then smiled. Rayman doubted it knew what it just tasted but oh well.

Later

The raymanian and human walked out of the portal, sick to the stomach and green in the face. "What do you think is in the next portal?" Phoebe asked.

"I probably don't wanna know if the theme is worms." Then they were shoved into the next portal because Serguei caught them trying to go into the main gates.

Trial #2

The room was squishy, pink, and puffy. The two were shoved into a large marble and rolled into some sort of weird squishy maze. "What is all this gunk?" Looking around, Phoebe could see that the roof was some sort of cracked dome. At the farthest reaches there were two weird white moving balls with red cords attached to them.

"...Oh man." Rayman shrank a bit, remembering what this challenge was. He covered his head in preparation.

"What?" Then the place jerked, like an earthquake hit. Outside of the structure they could hear some babbling. The ground started to move and the ball began to move. "WAH!" She slipped as the marble rolled. Rayman tried to regain control but the thing kept rolling until they started to approach a hole.

"LEAN!" He yelled. Phoebe leaned to the side and they missed the hole... barely. He pushed against the ball and rolled them down a path, soon they hit a fork in the road. He turned left and it ended up to be a hole and a dead end.

"Okay, my turn." Phoebe pushed them back and out of there, then tried to steady herself as the only way to the exit hole was down a VERY narrow passageway. It looked somewhat like a... nerve?

"Do you want me to do this part?" Rayman asked, puttin his hand on the unmoving Phoebe. She looked at him with frightened eyes and nodded before switching places with him. "Okay... here we go!" He pushed and now they were dangling on a single cord that could very well end their lives at any moment. "Don't look down."

"You know, whenever you say that, it only encourages people to look do..." Below them was a pit of spikes, full of smashed bubbles and skeletons of various creatures crawling with bugs and snakes. "D-D-Did I ever tell you I was afraid of heights?"

"Close your eyes and just walk." He said calmly, but his eyes showed that he was completely freaking out. Wiping the cold sweat off his brow, he continued his careful path on the nerve. Nodding, the girl closed her eyes and walked with Rayman as they crossed the large gorge. Rayman slipped up a bit, and toppled the bubble slightly to the side. They were almost there and about to fall. The bubble draged down the side of the hole as it fell. Rayman broke into a run, which Phoebe was forced to follow suit because it was hard to stay in that one spot and she didn't want to be banging around the walls. The ball was soon speeding like a wheel on a car and began to climb up the wall.

They finally reached the surface, and both of them were sweating like crazy. The bubble fogged up a bit and the space began to stink a bit. "Let's get going, I don't think I can stand much more of this..." Phoebe whined. Rayman happily obliged and pushed them into the exit hole. Both of them slammed into something and then they heard the distinct sound of screaming but no more shaking. The bubble exploded and Rayman and Phoebe were shot out of there. "Do you think we passed?"

"We're alive aren't we? C'mon, there's only one left." He helped her up, his larger one enveloping her tiny pale one. Not letting go, they walked to the portal and found that the entire dancing stage... was disco. A bunch of rabbids ripped them apart and pulled them to the side, some wearing ridiculous clothing. Rayman was taken to a room full of rabbids, and they began to attempt to take off his clothing. "I CAN CHANGE MYSELF! AGH! WAIT, DON'T TOUCH THERE!" He screamed. Rabbids just kept swarming, he also felt something try to eat his hand.

"YOU THINK I'M ENJOYING ANY OF THIS?" Roared Phoebe on the other side of the room. All of the rabbids started to giggle. He could see some of them having bloody noses and some bruised in the face with fist imprints and some with teeth missing. Through all the swarms of ears and arms he could see one pale arm and a head of her brown matted hair. Soon enough, the crowd shoved both of them onto a stage. Rayman stifled a laugh. Phoebe glared at him but had to giggle at his appearance as well, he didn't know how he was dressed just yet. "Nice afro... pffft..." Rayman blinked and looked in the very reflective and shiny tiled floor. He had on a purple afro, large sunglasses, purple fingerless gloves, actual purple pants, that connected his shoes to his body, his shoes were large and clunky, and a red belt.

"Look at yourself why don't you?" Phoebe looked down to see her hair was let go and there was a bandanna with a peace sign on it, sweatervest was removed and just her white shirt. Some sicko had removed her skirt and replaced it with orange striped pants and large clunky shoes. Around her neck was a peace sign and glasses forced onto her face.

"...Why are we dressed like hippies?" A disco ball sank from the ceiling and lights began. Rabbids came from the floor in rainbow afros and sunglasses and began dancing. Phoebe and Rayman looked at each other for a second and then started to dance along with the rabbids. "This is so embarrassing..." Phoebe whispered, her whole face was a bright pink.

"Hey, it's pretty fun when you get used to it!" Rayman whispered back, shaking his afro as he did the disco dance.

LAST TRIAL

"You ready?" Phoebe asked, looking up at the large gate with the plunger at the top. Now they were both in their regular attire, but Phoebe had to land a few punches to get her skirt back. Rayman had laughed and now he has a bruise on his face.

"Yep, let's go." Rayman led the way into the gate, rubbing his sore cheek. Phoebe snickered and followed.

Inside wasn't what they expected. Rather than a regular plunger rifle fight, they were given weird glowing blue sticks and forced into skin tight suits. "Why does this look so familiar?" Phoebe asked herself as they walked into a dome. On the other side were two other rabbids with red glowing sticks and had on red suits. They ran and broke their sticks. Time went in slow motion for a second and the sticks transformed into motorcycles. The path they had previously treaded on was covered in a red ribbon of light.

"Oh man... this is sweet!" Rayman exclaimed. He broke his stick and it transformed into a bike.

"Why are these rabbids now ripping off Tron?" Phoebe sighed and joined Rayman. They rode side by side until Rayman suddenly dropped into the ground and now he was underground level of the dome. Rabbids in suits of either red of blue cheered loudly as one of the rabbid's motorcycles sprouted guns and the other had saws.

"Now that's not fair!" Rayman yelled.

Soon, the rabbid with machine guns and Phoebe were riding side by side and he was prepared to shoot her when she suddenly veered to the left and he crashed right into the ribbon of blue light, completely destroying the bike and possibly killing the rabbid.

"DDAAAAAAAAAAA!" Screamed the rabbid with the saws. It went underground and started to attack Rayman. The saw beat on the roof of the bike. Rayman tried ramming it off but it only damaged his ride even more. He punched the rabbid in the face, but it only dazed for a second before activating the saws once more. The rabbid sliced off his back wheel and Rayman was forced to jump out. Quickly he ran up to the surface just barely missed being chopped up. Phoebe saw Rayman come out of one of the exits in the ground and turned around. In the clear floor, she could see the rabbid also turning its bike around and prepared to silce up Rayman even more than he already was. Phoebe hit a ramp, and was shot directly upwards. The rabbid shot out of the ground and was nearly upon Rayman when Phoebe landed ON TOP of the red rider. The crowd went dead silent. A cage fell from the ceiling, and out popped a baby Globox. The baby cried and jumped into Rayman's arms.

"Phew..." Phoebe panted as she climbed out of the motorcycle. The skin tight body suit with all the lights on it made her look more attractive. Less tomboy and more sexy. Rayman's observations were cut off when the two were kicked out of the arena, handed the plunger, and dragged back to their room by Serguei.

The little Globox cried, and Rayman had to cradle it. "Shhh, it's okay." He cooed. The globox looked at Phoebe, now in her regular clothing and emerging from the closet, with big innocent eyes while sucking on its thumb.

"Who dat Uncle Wayman?" It asked, pointing at her.

"I'm Phoebe, nice to meet you." She said with a smile and letting it grab her pinky.

"...Aunt... Feeb?" It asked. Rayman and Phoebe both flushed pink a bit.

"Okay, I think it's about time you get home." He said. Then threw it over the window.

"BYE UNCLE WAYMAN!" Screamed the Globox. Then it hopped into the forest towards home. Phoebe and Rayman didn't speak to each other for the rest of the night but their faces were like beets.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not updating earlier. This fanfic kinda slipped my mind and I figured no one really cared about it. Special thanks to HelpinghandGal for giving me some inspiration on this chapter. :3

* * *

Rayman's POV

I woke up earlier than usual due to some things on my mind. Phoebe lay in the pile just next to me. I used this time to contemplate over some things. Why did people always suggest that she was either my girlfriend or something? I mean, we're not even the same species! I've never even seen a creature like Phoebe my entire life. Her limbs that actually attach her body together is oddly... alluring. I shook my head from these thoughts. Why was I thinking these things? We're two completely different specices. Well... maybe not COMPLETELY different. I can see some things we have in common, like she has a nice face to look at, big eyes, a good punch, ...I wonder if she's some sort of fairy still. Yeah I need to get these thoughts out of my head! Now isn't the time for inspections, we need to get out of here! She began to move around. She is probably awake by now, the noises outside are pretty hard to sleep through. Her eyes cracked open slightly. "Mornin..." She mumbled.

"Morning." I replied. Then the breakfast trays came by. Feeling a little stronger, I got up and took the trays from the slot. More cabbage and broccoli, why did I expect any different? Bringing them back, Phoebe looked beyond exhausted. All these meager rations were also killing me. Where the heck could a guy get some decent food around here? A carrot slid through the little metal door. Picking it up, I sniffed it cautiously. After what she told me what happened last time I had a carrot... well... can't be too careful. I looked behind me to see her just staring at the drain pipe. She looked zoned out as she shoved a cabbage leaf into her mouth. One little nibble couldn't hurt right? I bit off a small piece. Chewing it, I noticed that there was nothing wrong with me, so I ate the entire thing.

"R-Rayman! What the hell did you do?" Screamed Phoebe. I turned around to see her looking at me horrifically like i was some sort of monster. I began to feel a little weird, like I was going through puberty all over again.

Regular POV

Rayman's body was for some reason twisting around and he looked like he was made of some weird clay for a moment until a burst of orange gas exploded. Phoebe sheilded her eyes and held her breath as something came. After the funk went away, she opened her eyes and looked back at Rayman. "W-Woah..." She said, looking at Rayman's latest accident.

"What?" Rayman looked at her oddly and she looked at him not that different.

"Rayman... you... you're not Raymanian anymore." She said, looking at him. It was true, he was no longer himself. He had actual limbs attached to his body. His nose and eyes were smaller, and he had actual maroon pants on. Everything else was normal except now he was... human. "Oh my God..." He looked at himself in the cracked mirror next to the toilet and screamed.

"HOLY CRAP!" He screamed, pointing at his reflection. Then he walked closer to the strange person in the mirror and touched his face. "Is this... me?" He asked dumbly.

"You're human!" Phoebe cried out.

"What's a human?"

"It's what I am. See?" She walked up to him and grabbed his arm. They both had the basic shape of what she called, human. She let go and he tried to throw a flying punch, but the hand remained on his limb.

"Oh great! Now I'm completely useless! I can't fight or do anything..." Rayman buried his face in his hands. Phoebe slapped his face to put some sense into him.

"You have NO right to call humans useless! We're able to do way more than you think!" She yelled. Rayman had to back up a bit, a nervous smile on his face. The bell rang and Serguei came into the room again. As they were dragged, the expression on Rayman's face didn't change. He was still thinking that his new form was completely useless. Phoebe eyed him a bit, from up and down. She had to admit... he didn't look too bad as a human. They were thrown into the arena and there were more rabbids, screaming at them.

"Sometimes I wonder if these guys actually know what they're doing." Rayman said, seeing a toilet paper roll fly by his head.

"They don't. Have you seen how much they hit each other in the heads with heavy objects?" Phoebe asked, walking towards a portal.

"Hey! I thought we agreed you wouldn't choose!" He yelled after her.

"Well it's not like you were moving. I'd rather pick and walk in then get thrown into one by random."

Portal 1

Rayman and Phoebe were shoved into stools next to cows that were smoking cigarrettes and had on caps with nose rings. "This is just freaky." Phoebe said, eyes wide. Buckets were given to them and bunny children sat at a table with a bunch of cookies. It dawned on both of them what they had to do and it disgusted them both. Two rabbids held guns and that was all the encouragement they needed. They whistle blew, and both Rayman and Phoebe milked away with a great speed that could have rivaled a milking machine. It sprayed onto their faces and arms. Rayman had to slow down once or twice due to the fact he wasn't too used to having arms. They were at their fourth bucketfuls when the whistle blew again. Both cows were drained completely and taken away to a slaughterhouse now that they were dry. The rabbids drank and had their cookies as they were taken away. One rabbid took a cookie as they were passing by and was about to put the cookie in her skirt when Rayman glared at it with an angry eye. The rabbid gulped and ran off_. That's right... run away coward... no one is going to sexually harrass her again, and you know why_? He couldn't answer his own question quite yet with a calm face. Phoebe noticed his discomfort.

"Are your arms bothering you? I noticed you were in pain back there." She said, putting a hand on his arm. He began to relax.

"Y-Yeah... but I'll be fine now." He said.

"Are you sure? You don't look too good." She took a handkercheif she had found in the costume pile from her sweatshirt's front pocket and wiped the gathering sweat and milk droplets on his face. The more she touched him, the more his face burned. But the touch was just so good, like a drug he just became addicted to. He leaned into her touch as she wiped away all his tension. When she stopped, he nearly whined.

"Why did you stop?"

"We need to keep moving. I can see that guard just itching to drag us away." Phoebe shivered, then took his hand and they walked to a portal together. The rabbids awed and oohed, some booed and others made very inappropriate gestures. Rayman was in his own little world, his feet taking him wherever she wanted. They instantly fell through the hole when they passed through the portal. She pushed down on her skirt and screamed. Rayman was just taking his time to admire the view he was getting, which earned him a kick in the face. They both landed on something furry with a loud 'OOF'. A light opened in front of them and they found themselves on a large brown furry bat. Phoebe grasped Rayman's waist, which she was very happy he had one. Rayman grinned she he could feel her pressed up against him, and steered them. The bat soon picked up a pig, which they dropped into a pen. The pig bounced before finally landing in the pen.

"WOO HOOO!" Yelled Rayman. Phoebe dug her face into his shoulder, beginning to feel queasy.

Afterwards

Phoebe grasped the land and threw up. Rayman stood victorious as the bat flew away. "Did you see that? How I did that loop and- Phoebe? Are you okay?" The girl was green as a lizard as they headed back out the portal.

"Let's... never do that again. Please?" She begged. Rayman chuckled.

3rd portal

They walked in, Phoebe was still sick to her stomach and didn't look very happy. In came a rabbid inside a little red ball. Rayman was prepared to roll the little guy to victory when Phoebe kicked the ball. The Rabbid screamed as he hiot the walls over and over and over, crossing every obstacle and gorge until it his the finish line in... five seconds flat. Rayman had his jaw practically on the floor. Phoebe clutched her stomach and went out of the portal with a gaping Rayman. "What... HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Rayman yelled.

"It's the power of a sick girl, now let's get going." She said angrily.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all of your support. WOOO!~

* * *

Rayman and Phoebe finally came to the last portal. It was much more eerie than usual. "I hate these stupid rabbids..." She muttered. mp longer feeling very sick but just nausious.

"Wonder what this one is. After that last final gate, I'm not really sure what to expect." Rayman said as he scratched his head, recalling the whole 'TRON' level.

"Same here. Wonder how the rabbids got so clever with the architechture. Maybe they stole it all from some comics or something." They went through the gates to find the place completely dark. The air was humid and then something exploded in a cloud of orange and horrible stink. "AW! Rayman! Did... did you...?" Phoebe asked as she covered her nose. She felt around for him and only felt a hand, no arm. The walked on and then all of a sudden smacked into something wooden. "Owww..."

"I... I think I'm back to normal again!" Rayman said happily, then the lights came on to prove that he was in fact normal again. There was a sign in front of them that read 'Hall of Illusions, only the un-stupid may pass'. Then there was the horrible painting of a rabbids' face on it.

"Hall of Illusions? Is this like a fun house?"

"Since when are these things ever fun?" The light went off and Phoebe squealed. Rayman felt around for her and found her arm, then grasped her hand. "Just hold tight and I'll make sure we get out." She nodded, but felt stupid because they couldn't see.

"O-Okay..." She said meekly. He led the way, and the air got very humid for some reason. Mist rose from somewhere and made it even more unbearable. Fireflies danced over the tall grasses and crickets chirped. A ghost with one eye and a crooked smile floated past them and she nearly screamed... again. Rayman tightened his grip on her hand.

"Don't worry, it's not real." He comforted. She took a deep breath an relaxed her heart. It began to get lighter out and by now they were ankle deep in some strange pond.

"I thought this was supposed to be a hall!" A bat rose from the mist, and flew above their heads screeching. A fairy then came out soon after, grabbing Rayman's attention and making his jawdrop. Phoebe just watched his expressions with amusement and slight bitterness. The fairy was blonde, busty, very curvy, and her wings were a gorgeous emerald green. She wore a dress made from autumn leaves and flew away deeper into the mist, making a wink at the raymanian and urging him to follow. He was about to go after her when he remembered the girl still attached to his hand, and that brought back where they were.

"It's not real, no matter how much you drool after her." She said with a smirk. Rayman rolled his eyes and they treaded on. A sign showed that they were heading the right way, but there would be some trials ahead before they could leave. The sign fell to reveal a brick wall in front of them. "... a brick wall?"

"This is gonna be easy!" Rayman threw his hand to the top, and was about to pull him and the girl over when the wall began to shake, forcing him to remove his hand. "What the..." The wall soon stood on two legs, it grew two arms and beady eyes and a mouth. Dimples on its face and a tuft of green hair that looked similar to moss popped out above the face.

"...You've gotta be kidding me." The wall revealed to look like some bratty kid with very chubby cheeks and wore a sailor cap on his head.

"You no pass! Blocky bigger than you so you listen!" He then laughed obnoxiously. Rayman went up to the kid.

"Whoever you are-"

"My NAME Blocky!" He huffed. Rayman was getting annoyed by this kid's behavior.

"**Blocky, " **He said his name sternly. "Please let us through, we're in a-" **WHAM! **Rayman let go of her hand and was sent flying into the water. Blocky had hit him hard and now was laughing, showing that he only had one chunky marble tooth in his big mouth.

"Haw haw haw! That funny!" Phoebe fumed, but remembered how short tempered children could be and took a deep breath and approached the huge brick child. She threw a rock at his head, getting his attention.

"That was not nice! You apologize to the man right now Blocky!" She yelled. Blocky just chortled.

"Girl puny and weak! Girl no beat Blocky! Blocky smash girl to bits!" He raised his arms.

"PHOEBE!" Rayman tackled her and sent them both out of reach as Blocky smashed the place she was just standing with his fists. "What were you thinking? You could have gotten killed!" He yelled.

"Sorry for thinking he should be discipline!" she yelled back.

"This kid will be disciplined, but MY WAY!" He grabbed Blocky's head. "Look Blocky! You're being a brat, so be a good kid!" He yelled.

"You can't make meee!" He cried, then smashed the floor and made Rayman fall. Angrily, she jumped at him and tipped him over. "EAAAGHHH!" He fell into the marsh and there was a big splash. "Blocky can't get up!" He cried.

"That'll teach you not to be such a bratty wall!" She yelled. Blocky cried for a moment before disolving into the water.

"That was one hell of a illusion..." Rayman said, feeling the bruise on his stomach.

"Who's to say that thing was an illusion?" They walked on, the water beginning to get deeper. Phoebe was knee deep in the murky water. Rayman couldn't see his shoes anymore. "I've wondered, is there anything in your shoes and gloves? Or are they just floating articles of clothing?"

"Well... uh... no. I have real hands under these, see?" He pulled off his glove to reveal a hand, but it had no fingernails or finger prints. She took his hand, surprising him.

"Wow, your skin is really soft!" She commented.

"Uh... so is yours..."

"I mean it! Do you put on lotion or something?"

"...What's lotion?"

"Wow... you're lucky!" This continued on as they walked for a while, but neither noticed because all they did was chat and occasionally laugh. They soon came to another sign and it read 'Checkpoint, halfway'.

"Awesome, we're almost out!" The sign went down and the water began to come up. A see-through wall came up inbetween the two and more water came to form a figure in front of Rayman and Phoebe, one on each sides of the wall. The one on Phoebe's side came out as... Rayman? Except his eyes were a very clear color. He looked more tough, having a skull shirt and now had camoflauge pants and black shoes, with black fingerless gloves.

"Oh my..." She backed up, covering her mouth. Her cheeks a slight pinkish color. Rayman looked over at her and got angry. He punched the wall and it didn't even scratch the surface.

_"What are you looking at Rayman?" _Asked a voice similar to Phoebe's. He looked to see a much more different girl. Her eyes were clear, and her hair was down, flowing to her mid-back. Her skirt was much shorter and showed her panties a lot, and her top consisted of a flimsy white tank top that only covered her bust. She also had on lip gloss and her chest was larger than usual. Both real Rayman and Phoebe were speechless at these dopplegangers.

"H-Holy shit..." Rayman swore for the first time, jaw dropped.

**"Don't you like my new look Phoebe?" **The more darker Rayman asked walking closer to her and circling her like he was a predator. She shook her head and glared at him.

"W-Who are you?"

**"Why, I am Rayman. You wanted me to look more... darker and mysterious didn't you?" **He asked, taking her chin and making her look up into his eyes. **"You're blushing dear girl." **She got angry and shoved him away.

"You're not Rayman! Never he would be this suave!" She yelled, pointing at him with disbelief and angry brown eyes. She couldn't see him past the wall, but he could see her. Rayman couldn't help but be slightly pissed.

_"Rayman... don't tell me you forgot about me..." _He jumped when he felt her hand sliding into his.

"Oh geez... Why oh why does fate have to test me...?" Rayman asked, looking up. He gasped loudly as doppleganger Phoebe slid her snake like hands onto his body. "Look... we both know you're not real... so please leave me alone." He said through a choked tone.

_"But Rayman... I am everything you wanted in her... the body, personality... I can't live on without you!" _He must have wished for her to be reliant on him at one point.

"I'm sorry Phoebe... but-" **Smack! **He was cut off by the more seductive girl kissing him on the lips. His eyes widened. **SPLAT! **He looked to the side to see the real Phoebe pressed against the wall, his doppleganger about to attack her. His mind snapped back to reality and he shoved the doppleganger off him, and it immediattely melted away, showing he conquered it. The wall melted away and Phoebe fell back. Rayman caught her. "A emo me? You're attracted to that?" He questioned. Phoebe shrugged nervously.

"It's just a fantasy... nothing too big..."

"So you fantisize about me being goth?" She blushed even more now.

"N-NO! I just like goths!" A flying black covered fist nearly clocked her in the head.

"We'll discuss this later, just stay out of the way." She huffed but backed up. Rayman faced his doppleganger with anger.

**"You will not get in the way of our love." **Hissed the goth.

"Are you insane? Then again you were made by Phoebe's imagination." Phoebe threw a rock at his head. "Ow..."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this took so damn long... But I think its pretty funny. XD

* * *

"You must really be happy now." Rayman mocked as he dodged a flying punch to the face. She stuck out her tongue and looked away. Rayman scowled but then since he wasn't paying attention the doppleganger got him and punched his jaw, sending him back. The goth Rayman jumped in front of her and stroked her face.

**"I know you like me more my dear... do I fee-" POW! **He was sent flying into the dirt with Phoebe cracking her knuckles.

"You, have **NO RIGHT TO TOUCH ME**!" She screamed, then stomped on his head. He screamed out and the Phoebe doppleganger came out from the water and grabbed her throat, and began to choke her. The real one gagged and grabbed her fake by the hair with one hand so she wouldn't get away and elbowed her in the chest where it counted. She hissed out in pain and jumped back.

"_Do not touch me, only my love may!" _She yelled. Phoebe was gagging at that sentence.

"Seriously... he wants this in me?" She asked, disgusted.

_"He actually wants me compared to you." _The other said. Then she ran at her doppleganger angrily with burning eyes. Rayman looked at the fighting girls wide eyed.

"This is actually kind of hot." Rayman said. His gothic clone nodded his agreement. But then they glared at each other and punched at each other again. Phoebe grabbed a rock in the water, and smashed her doppleganger's head with it. She exploded with a final scream. The real one got up, breathing heavily.

"You done yet with that son of a bitch?" She asked, looking at them fighting.

**"I am almost done love-" **Rayman hit him in the face.

"She was talking to ME!" He said, then used both his fists and broke his water made skull, killing him and it fell defeated. "You have warped tastes."

"And so do you." They said nothing else as they were covered in mud and walked to the exit, fuming mad and sore. But then there was the last obstacle. A freaking huge maze. They couldn't see where the boundaries around it were. Its top was covered by some sort of dark tarp. They looked up to see the walls were made of solid stone and that the walls towered over them, taller than the great wall of china.

"How often do you think people make it through here alive?" Rayman asked, eyes darting from back and forth when they entered. There was a loud scream.

"Not very much obviously."

"Maybe... never." Phoebe looked at him angrily.

"Quit saying that! I'm scared enough without you saying that!" She yelled.

"Well sorry for telling you the truth!" He yelled back. Their bickering continued until they hit a dead end. They turned around and went the other way, but then they hit a fork in the maze again. Not listening to Phoebe's directions again, he went to the right and found nothing but a dark pit. But when Phoebe looked, she didn't see a pit. She saw her old couch with the videogame controllers sitting on it. She was wide eyed, not believing it as she stepped forward. "Phoebe! What are you doing?"

"I can see my home!"

"There's nothing there! Its just an illusion!"

"I think I'd know my own home when I see it!" Phoebe struggled, but Rayman picked her up easily. "LET ME GO!"

"I'm not letting you kill yourself!" He yelled back, then carried her out of the dead end and went to opposite way to find the exit. Phoebe tried to go back in, but the door shut and they were escorted... okay, dragged back to their cells. The next baby Globox fell into Rayman's arms.

"Hey Uncle Rayman." He said, then saw Phoebe. "Who are you? My new aunt or something?" He asked rudely. Ignoring the rude baby and looking around, Phoebe caught sight of the Globox cell. It was tiny and cramped but five more Globox stood in there crying.

"Rayman... I've got an idea." They were in their cell now. She looked around to find that the room was altered. There was a large bed in the corner, and a flowery rug that matched the sheets and a record player.

"Who plays vinyl record now a days? ...Hm?" Rayman asked, only partially listening as he threw the baby through the window and was checking out the record player.

"Did you see that cell for the Globox's? I don't think they're letting us out when we get them all..."

"No, they're not. That's why when we get all of them we use the plungers to get out of here." Rayman said, sticking a plunger onto the wall.

"... Well we're getting out early." She said, eyes dead serious. Rayman weirded out.

"And how are we going to escape?"

"THAT... I have yet to figure out. Also, who gets the bed?" Phoebe asked, feeling the mattress. Rayman smirked and pushed her down on it. "R-Rayman? What are you doing?"

"Now that we have a bed..." Something spit loudly. They heard whistles from the glass tube. Bunnies were watching and pumping their fists as they saw the action going on.

"What the hell-" She saw something sticking out of his side. A dart full of orange liquid. "Oh god..." She pulled out the dart and punched him in the face.

"Oh come on~" He sighed, hands trailing down to her hips, making her shiver slightly.

"GET AWAY FROM ME HORN DOG!" She kicked him where she thought his nuts were supposed to be and he screamed out in pain, then fell to the ground. She began to jump up and down on him angrily.

"Hehehehe... I don't mind this position..." He grinned, looking straight up and seeing her panties. She kicked him in the face repeatedly, steam coming out of her pink face.

The next day 

"These broccoli smoothies are the best thing they've ever given us!" Phoebe said, grinning. Rayman nodded, having two black eyes, bruises on his whole body, a swollen lip, a busted nose with blood dripping out, and some of his fingers busted.

"Better than those stupid carrot potions." He said, talking even making him sore. "How the heck did I get all these injuries again?" Phoebe just looked away and laughed nervously.

"I'll have to admit though, you did look cute as a human." Rayman looked at her, surprised.

"Really?" Phoebe blushed, regretting whaat she said. _She's pretty cute when she blushes..._

"Um... yeah." _Oh god what have I done to myself? _she thought. Rayman grinned.

"Do you think I'm cute?"

"Uuhh..." Then the door opened to reveal Serguei. Both of them flinched, ready to be grabbed by their shirts and dragged out, but instead, he waited patiently for them. Swallowing, Rayman walked out of there and Phoebe followed. Serguei seemed to now respect them as they walked. He shut the door behind them and followed them to the arena. None the less, both were impressed by all the changes. _They are even improving on the stages of potions they give Rayman... _Phoebe thought worriedly. Then they passed the cage to the baby globox. Rayman looked to see that the door required a hand print.

_Escape like this is going to be impossible... unless... _Rayman looked at Serguei's huge palm. _Yeah, that way is impossible. Unless she's crazy enough to attempt chopping his hand off... _But then he remembered that crazy gleam in her eyes yesterday, and fear of what might happen if they fail seeped into him.


End file.
